film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Out
Get Out is a 2017 American horror film. Synopsis It's time for a young African American to meet with his white girlfriend's parents for a weekend in their secluded estate in the woods, but before long, the friendly and polite ambience will give way to a nightmare. Plot Photographer Chris Washington reluctantly agrees to meet the parents of his white girlfriend Rose Armitage, unsure of a warm reception. During their drive towards the family's isolated countryside estate, they hit a deer and stop the car. After calling the police to report the incident, a white policeman seemingly profiles Chris. Rose intervenes and the encounter goes unrecorded. Chris meets Rose's parents, neurosurgeon Dean and psychiatrist/hypnotherapist Missy. Everyone tries to make Chris feel welcome — blunderingly. The unstable black housekeeper Georgina disturbs Chris and sabotages his phone charger. That night, after a bizarre run-in outside with groundskeeper Walter, Missy catches Chris returning and offers therapy on the pretext of treating his cigarette use, having condemned that before. Chris humors her. His own mother's automobile death dominates the session. Missy furtively hypnotizes Chris; he feels himself fall through the chair, paralyzed in a void she calls "the sunken place". Chris awakens the next morning believing he had a nightmare, but later realizes that Missy has hypnotized him to quit smoking. Dozens arrive for the Armitages' annual get-together, which Rose failed to warn Chris he would endure. Chris meets Logan, an unsettlingly familiar black man dating a much older white woman. Various older white couples take an uncanny interest in Chris and make uncomfortable remarks, such as one claiming to "love Tiger Woods", or that "black is in fashion", or adulating black figures. Chris telephones his best friend, black TSA Officer Rod Williams, about their unusual behavior and his hypnosis. He stealthily photographs Logan, but the phone flash causes Logan to enter a hysterical state with younger mannerisms, rushing Chris with a nosebleed and desperately yelling "get out". Dean claims Logan suffered an epileptic seizure. Skeptical, Chris takes Rose on a walk, and out of growing suspicion persuades her to end their stay. Meanwhile, Dean holds a mysterious auction elsewhere, with a picture of Chris on display. While packing to leave, Chris sends Logan's photo to Rod, who recognizes him as past acquaintance and missing person "Andre". Chris also finds photos of Rose in prior relationships with men and women, including Walter and Georgina, despite her claim that Chris was her first black boyfriend. Alarmed, Chris demands the car keys, but Rose and the whole family block him. Chris fights but is incapacitated by Missy's hypnosis. Faced with a large conspiracy but not fully grasping it, Rod goes to the police but is derided. Strapped to a chair, Chris is presented with Rose's grandfather (Richard Herd) on video, another neurosurgeon who announces the family has perfected a method of pseudo-immortality: Dean transplants brains of his invariably white older friends, members of secret society, into bodies of younger black people, selected by Rose and hypnotically prepped by Missy. A slice of each victims' brain remains undiscarded, doomed to their "sunken place" as the host controls them. Jim Hudson, a blind art dealer, wants Chris's body so he can regain sight. When asked "why black people?", Jim shruggingly answers that everybody has their own reasons, facets of blackness they've encountered in life that they'd gladly appropriate. Chris plugs his ears with wads of stuffing pulled from the chair, blocking the hypnotic commands that render him unconscious. When Rose's brother Jeremy comes to collect him for the surgery, Chris escapes, killing Jeremy, Dean, and Missy. While driving away, Chris hits Georgina. Guilt over his mother's death forces him to take the unconscious woman with him, but Georgina (whose body Rose's grandmother stole, as the grandfather stole Walter's) soon attacks him causing a crash, and dies. Rose and "Walter" catch up, but Chris uses his phone's flash to free the real Walter, as with Logan earlier. Walter sneakily turns Rose's rifle on her and shoots her in the gut and then shoots himself in the head, killing himself and Rose's grandfather. Chris strangles Rose, but cannot bring himself to kill her as a police car pulls up. Rose cries out for help, hoping that Chris will be seen as the attacker, but the driver is Rod in a TSA vehicle. He and Chris drive away as Rose succumbs to her gunshot wound. Cast Category:American films Category:2017 films Category:Horror films Category:Psychological films Category:Films starring Daniel Kaluuya Category:Films starring Catherine Keener Category:Films starring Caleb Landry Jones